


michael in his bedroom playing minecraft...

by thesweatersong



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Michael missing Jeremy but not letting himself be sad about it, and being generally bad about dealing with his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesweatersong/pseuds/thesweatersong
Summary: Michael plays video games to try and not think about Jeremy ignoring him.(It doesn't work.)(takes place between Jeremy getting the Squip and the Halloween Party)





	michael in his bedroom playing minecraft...

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, disclaimer, I don't play video games, like ever. My best friend is obsessed with Minecraft youtube videos so that's where this came from.

Michael and Jeremy have known each other since Michael was adopted onto the same street as Jeremy, when they were both one year old. Michael's moms were actually very good friends with Jeremy's mom, which certainly helped their friendship to begin, but isn't what truly set it in motion. Michael and Jeremy became best friends in Kindergarten, when everyone else already had established best friends from their school's preschool, a preschool neither of them attended. They started out as outcasts, and had to stick together; that's why they're best friends today.

Michael takes that back. They are not exactly best friends today. Currently, Jeremy is totally ignoring Michael, and is under the influence of some stupid fucking Japanese pill. A more accurate statement about their current relationship would be that Jeremy ended their friendship because of their status as outcasts. How ironic.

(The words "Jeremy," "ended," and "friendship," being together in a sentence makes it a little harder for Michael to breathe.)

Not having Jeremy around has made Michael realize how few people he has to talk to. Michael has always considered himself an introvert, one who thoroughly enjoyed being alone, but he's questioning that now, because being alone is starting to make him feel like shit. He talks to people on the internet sometimes, but that gets old. He talks to his parents, of course, and sometimes calls up his older brother, but none of those options are equivalent to a friend.

Mostly Michael just thinks about Jeremy, and then tries to distract himself from thinking about Jeremy. Sometimes his distractions work better than others. 

His current distraction is playing Minecraft and smoking weed. He's playing in creative, on hard mode, and trying to defend a village from mobs. It's Daytime (in Minecraft) so he doesn't have much to worry about at the moment, and unfortunately has enough brainspace to think about things.

Right now Michael thinks Jeremy is incredibly stupid. Would it really be that hard to answer his texts once in a while? Michael's tried going to his house, and his dad answered, but Jeremy wouldn't even come downstairs. It's so lame. They're supposed to be best friends, and unless the Squip is entirely maneuvering Jeremy, he should find a way to talk to him.

The only reasonable conclusion is that the Squip is preventing Jeremy from contacting Michael at all. He hates that this is the only way he can find any comfort in the situation. 

It's not that good of a comfort, because Michael's chest is tightening just thinking about everything. Finally, it's Minecraft's nighttime, and he can focus on epic-ly killing monsters and saving the village. 

He's pretty successful, managing to kill some spiders and skeletons, until a whole lot of zombies come up from a nearby cave. He tries his hardest to get rid of all of them, but it's hard, because there's a lot. 

Idiot zombies, he thinks. They have no right to ruin the villager's lives. The villagers can't defend themselves. They're vulnerable, and they just want to have a better life, and they're scared, and they would never hurt anyone. And if something happens to a villager, it's best friend villager would be really really sad and wouldn't know what to do with himself. Michael is not letting that happen to any of the Minecraft villagers.

He turns his Minecraft person around and sees a Zombie-Villager, (a villager turned into a zombie,) and promptly screams. 

He pauses the game. He's breathing hard, and sweating, he just now realizes. He has just felt way, way more frustration playing Minecraft on creative mode than is probably healthy. He also notices that there are tears stinging his eyes, and decides maybe he's played enough video games for today. He turns off the TV, sets down his controller, and flops back on to his bed.

Michael takes a deep breath. What the fuck was that? Who cries playing Minecraft? What the fuck! 

He shakes his head. It's fine! It's whatever. He is not going to cry. He is not going to cry because villager-Jeremy did not just get turned into zombie-villager-Jeremy because Jeremy is not a villager, he is a person, and so is Michael, and people get to choose what they cry about.

Michael takes another deep breath, and grabs his headphones. He ignores the new wave of tears that are so, so close to spilling out of his eyes, just as he ignores the overwhelming sense of the loneliness that is threatening to take him apart at the seams.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> sorry this is kind of ridiculous. i unintentionally make things really silly, lol. 
> 
> comments are super mega appreciated!!! tell me what you thought :)


End file.
